


Dying in America

by CasualCosplay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Parent, Blackmail, Bullying, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Nonbinary, Politics, Self-Harm, Senior year, Suicide, TW: Homophobia, TW: Suicide, Transphobia, modern day AU, queer, tw: self-harm, tw: transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCosplay/pseuds/CasualCosplay
Summary: TW: Suicide & Self-HarmJohn's known he was gay since he was eleven. That's where the problem started. His father has drilled it into him for birth: being gay is a sin. An atrocity. John has scars, of course, but he hasn't hurt himself since ninth grade, due largely to his best friends, Hercules and Lafayette.Thomas Jefferson knows everyone's secrets. He collects them, uses them to get anything he wants. Rumor has it he only has the grades he does because he has something on every teacher in the school. This is a lie. Rumor has it, he drove that poor girl to suicide.Angelica and Eliza have not been the same since Peggy's death. Angelica keeps snapping at people, though she doesn't mean to, and Eliza can't seem to control her tears.And now there's this new kid, Alex.Angelica doesn't have time for this, so she pushes him onto Eliza.Eliza needs this.Herc and Laf like him. He has this effect on John... John likes him too. A lot.Alex is smart, witty. John can't help himself.There's this new kid, Alex, and Thomas has just seen him kissing John Laurens, son of the uber-conservative politician Henry Laurens. So he snaps a picture for leverage.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dying in America

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic for me, but what else is new, I'm also breaking away from the usual format of the fics I post on here, but I can do whatever I want. Set in a COVID-less universe, because COVID is not conducive to my narrative and also I do not have to tools to write about the strange potential for massive societal change that will inevitably emerge when this pandemic eventually (?) blows over. And also because in my brain all fiction exists without the weird fuckery that COVID is burying us under.
> 
> I plan on putting individual trigger warnings on each chapter with a summary at the end in case you don't want to read the bits that may be triggering. Also, I will take any and all advice about including additional trigger warnings, if anyone thinks they are pertinent to the story.
> 
> This fic is channeling like four other musicals too. A lolipop if you can guess which ones.

At the moment, this fic is in progress, and I haven't actually written any of it yet, but I wanted to write out the summary and tags and whatnot, so now I want to publish something so that all the work I put into fitting the summary into the 1250 character limit doesn't go to waste when I inevitably haven't finished the first chapter in the next month. So, if you're into this fic, give us a kudos or something, or comment to let me know you're interested. Or to let me know you're mad because you expected to get an actual fic and was met with this message informing you I haven't actually written it yet.  
Anyhow, I hope when I do write it, I don't disappoint anyone, at least not too badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Since my current send off doesn't really apply here, just give us a comment or a Kudos if your interested, and I'll maybe hurry up the process, in the mean time, you should check out some of my other stuff. Stay safe, Kiddos!
> 
> \--Casual Cosplay <3


End file.
